Andro Melos (character)
is one of the four original ultra characters who appeared in the show of the same name. He was actually the alias of and Zoffy, when use the Cosmotector Suit. History Benoit While patrolling in space, he witnessed Zoffy, being throwned into a black hole and saves him. He gives Zoffy his armor for a while and leaves to an unknown destination. After Zoffy defeated Juda, he regains his position as the real Melos. Zoffy After being thrown in a Black Hole by Ace Killer, he was rescued by Benoit/Andro Melos who for unknown reasons and gave Zoffy his armor. Zoffy temporary becomes Andro Melos and saves the galaxy from countless catastrophes. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters, then Ultraseven is seemingly killed, then Andro Wolf appears to Melos(Zoffy) and Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultraseven ,but are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. Zoffy returns the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, returning the position to Benoit . Profile *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': 650 km per hour *'Kicking Power': 50,000 tons or more *'Punching Power': 15, 000 tons *'Underwater Speed': 300 knots *'Jumping Distance': 450 meters *'Brawn': Andro Melos/Zoffy can lift 160,000 tons Attacks via Weapons *'Double Saber': The Eye Slugger-shaped swords emerge from his left waist. **'Strong Double Saber': The enhanced version of the Double Saber. *'Double Lancer': A lance with both Double Saber at the end. Used to fight the three Alien Magma. **'Strong Double Lancer': The upgraded version of Double Lancer. Used against Juda. **'Lancer Spark': Electric shock rays fired from double Lancer which powered up by the power of the Gurante restrictor. *'Cosmo Cross': Shurikens that are present in the back of the hand. Ray Techniques *'Andro Beam': A laser fired on the forehead similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Used either in a form of magnetic field lines or heat rays. *'Great Spark Ray': By equipping the Gurante restrictor, Melos able to fire the two rays on his right arm. By continuously firing, it can destroy a battleship. *'Grand Hyper Beam': When the energy of Gurante restrictor is applied, Andro Melos can shot the improved version of Andro Beam. Used to give off light combined with his friends. *'Grand Final Laser Shot': When combined with his friends, they can perform the Grand Final Laser Shot. *'Grand Freeze': Freeze ray attack use to freeze the opponent. Physical Techniques *'Melos Wiper': Defense technique used to neutralize the attack of the enemy. *'Cosmo Kick': A flying kick charger by injection of the legs of the "Cosmo vernier". Used against the three Alien Magma. **'Grand Detect Kick': Increased the power by the energy of Gurante restrictor, Melos can use the improved version of Cosmo Kick, dealing a greater blow. *'Cosmo Punch': A punch attack with a greater punching power. *'Andro Elbow Smash': A stronger elbow smash which powerful enough to leave a major injury on the opponent. Figure Release Information Andro Melos was released in 2012 as part of Ultra Act Figure Series. 756d7e34.jpg|Andro Melos cover box 1000014997_1.jpg|Ultra Act Andro Melos 1000014997_6.jpg|Andro Melos with the Double Lancer Gallery Andro_Melos_Grantector.png AndroMelos.png|Andro Melos pre battle Andro Melos (Grantector).jpg|Grantector Andro Melos.jpg Alien-Magma Andro-Melos.jpg Mechabaltanvsandrowolf1.jpg Andromelos-1.jpg Zoffy_Melos.png|Zoffy in the Cosmotector Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Manga Ultras Category:Andro Melos characters